


Covert Bickering

by sheagar



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Art, Collective complaining about elaborate formalwear, Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheagar/pseuds/sheagar
Summary: Jacobi, Maxwell and Keplar trying to keep cool while undercover at a fancy party.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler & Alana Maxwell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gen Freeform Exchange2020





	Covert Bickering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).

"Sir, I would like it known that Jacobi looks like he ran away from his prom date."

"Well at least i'm not two sea shells away from auditioning for the little mermaid."

"Now now, children..."


End file.
